El Tigre: A Christmas Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: When a villain from out of town comes to wreak havoc in Miracle City at Christmas,all turns weird. What will Manny get Frida for Christmas? MannyxFridda! yaayyy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I am here to do my new thing, say the disclaimer—**

**Manny: you always take sooo long!**

**Me: I'm getting to my point. You, my friend, may ask for patience on your Christmas list.**

**Manny: NO WAY! That's for babies.**

**Me: oh, but I can make you. I control you.**

**Manny: you wouldn't.**

**Me: oh but I would. I DO NOT OWN EL TIGRE! Enjoyyyy (:**

**El Tigre: A Christmas Story  
**

Sometimes, what one desires can only be found in the depths of their heart. Found only with the yearning to emerge from its place as the heart's desire into one's possession. Only then, do they truly desire it. They yearn to break free of desire and fly into the warmth of possession.

Christmas, need I remind you, is to celebrate the heartfelt and warming occasion of a baby being born unto the world. Not so people may get what they have wanted, or desired.

The story starts descending into the quaint town of Miracle City, on a faithful day. We come into view of a girl, bundled up in winter clothing, walking down the street. She ignores the rush of her inner city, as she seems to be deep in thought as she walks down the street. She thinks of a boy she knows, someone she holds close to her heart, the very same heart filled with a desire for love. She walks carelessly past havoc, and running, screaming people. Then booms a maniacal evil laugh. "You cannot stop me El Tigre! No one yet has!" When the girl finally props her head up, to re-attach herself to reality, she stops in her path. There seems to be something looming in front of her face.

"Manny? What—what are you doing?" The very same boy she was deep in thought with was dangling from a building, tied up, hanging upside down.

"Uhh, I-I was, you know, uhhh….f-f-fighting a villain, th-that came from out of town….You?" He said, starting to choke on his words, because the boy had not been so close to his friend's face before.

"Just uhh, you know….taking a walk…." It seems they were both having a hard time talking to each other, being so face-to-face after the girl's wild kiss just two months ago.

"Well, cool…awesome." The boy struggled to get out of the rope's grip on him.

"Here, let me help." The girl offered, sweetly. She then started to untie the rope. Soon she got it off and threw it to her side.

"There you go." The boy thanked her, and went back to fighting. The girl watched him storm off, and sighed. She loved him. And every time she saw him fighting someone—which hadn't happened in a while, she worried for him. She did not want to lose him. She was afraid, even if she knew he never lost. She always feared for the love they would never share. She continued her walk around town, and decided to look for her friend's Christmas gift. She started to wonder what he had gotten her.

Whew! Sorry that was so short, I have 15 minutes to write the first chapter of an iron man xmas story! Well enjoyyyy (:


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, what one wants is right in front of them. Their rage of desire rests right in front of them. They, most often, do not realize this. Yet they still look for their desire. The place they last look, and last suspect, is right in front of them.

The boy was infuriated that the man would not go away, back to his own town. He did not want this kind of torture in December. He wanted to get his friend a Christmas present. He wanted it to be special, too. He knew this year it had to be different, because their friendship was off whack lately, ever since the girl kissed the boy. He felt it was magic, like it should never end, but he did not know why. He gave the villain a punch to the face with the young tiger's extending claw. He then sctached the man all over, until he hit something metallic, near the man's chest area. It was a battery pack. The man was defeated, and decided to go home. This vicious city was too much for him. The boy soon realized what little time he had to look for the girl's present. He entered one store, and once he got in the door, he found something perfect—a rose. Not just a regular rose, it was in pieces, and it was made of paper. It had instructions of how to set it up on it, and it was supposed to go underneath the strings of a guitar. He looked at the price. $20.00. He had just enough money. He bought it, and rushed home to make it.

The next day, it was time for school. Manny got up and finished getting ready for school, then started to walk. When he reached Frida's house, she was walking out her door. She met up with Manny on the sidewalk, and the two started talking.

Frida couldn't talk to him without thinking about how amazing she thought he was.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

They got to the school, and saw the most amazing news they had seen since their first school dance.

"The Christmas Spectacular!" They shouted, simultaneously, extremely exited.

"The last school dance our school has money for, and this one is going to be amazing." Manny read the poster, word for word. That's exactly what it said.

"Awesome, another dance!"

"Yeah, and this one's Christmas based!" The two went on and on about how amazing it was. But they didn't read the fine print……

"_The first girl and boy to step under our amazingly huge, hard to miss mistletoe will have a dance, and will have to kiss." _Under it, there was 'Feliz Navidad!' written in huge letters, hard to miss.

The two prepared themselves for the dance, and decided they didn't need dates for this one, so went without them, so it was just the two of them. Since it was Christmas day, Manny and Frida decided to exchange gifts first. Before Frida was at Manny's house, Manny was in his room, carefully wrapping his present, mumbling about how awesome it would be for her to get it, when Rodolfo walked in.

"Mijo…..let me talk to you for a minute." He sighed.

"Yeah, sure dad. What is it?" Manny took a seat next to his dad on his bed.

"Well, it's about your feelings…" Rodolfo prepared to keep his son in the room.

"Oh, that….sorry gottago—" Rodolfo shackled Manny's legs to the bed.

"Nice chains…" Manny said, in defeat.

"Mijo, do you know what it means to hold the heart of someone you know dearly?" Rodolfo began, not knowing where to start. Manny was shocked.

"Whaa…?" Manny did not understand.

"Well, I know that Frida…how do I put this……" Manny was really shocked now, but his father did not have to finish for Manny to get what he was saying.

"But dad…."

"No, mijo, I know you do. You must, if you do not want to ruin your little friendship, I know you are fond of this girl. Ok?" Manny sighed, and gave in.

"yes, sir." Rodolfo released his son and the two tended to their separate activity. The doorbell rang for a record second before Frida barged in.

"Dude, where are you? This is gonna be awesome!" Frida started yelling into his house. Manny walked into his living room with his unwrapped gift behind his back. (He had given up on wrapping it.) Frida went first.

"Here, dude, it's awesome!" She presented it, and Manny opened it. It was a picture of them at the carnival. He smiled, and thanked her. Hey, it was awesome. Props for that.

Manny pulled the paper rose from his back, and smiled. Frida slowly started to smile.

"It goes under the strings of your guitarra." He explained, softly.

"Thanks, Manny, I love it!" she smiled, and decided to hold it in her goggle strap. The two left for the Christmas Spectacular.

When they got there, there was a long line at the front door for sign in, and the line was moving slowly.

"Hey, there's a big line. And it's cold out here….." Frida said, shivering.

"Here, want my jacket? I don't really need this one." Manny offered. Frida shook her head yes, so Manny put it on her shoulders for her. She smiled, and stopped shaking.

"Besides, I don't mind waiting here with you." Manny said, calming her down. They finally got to the table and signed in. A coat man took Manny's coat off of Frida, and hung it up. The two decided to dance a little, then got hungry, so went to go get some food from the snack table. No one else was there. Exept the mistletoe…..

The snack table was out the gym doors, and down the hall. No one would have any idea where the mistletoe was, either. The two found the table, and walked through it like a buffet. At the end, they decided to take a table. But the table they chose, that was the lucky one. Manny told Frida a funny joke, making her look up to the ceiling while laughing. Then she saw it. Manny directed his attention to what she was looking at, and saw why she wouldn't stop.

"Oh, uhhh……that means we have to kiss now?" Manny said, not hesitating.

"Yeah…." The two had no trouble with it, and full-blow kissed. Neither was shocked, neither cared whoever else saw. Exept, Zoe walked into the snack room to see………..

She was furious. She was more than that, she just grabbed a snack and went to the bathrooms to cry. No one would see her. Sergio and Diego were not shocked, either, since they had already gone through that.

That night, desire plays it's tricks, and it truly is a Feliz Navidad.

_**The End~~**_


End file.
